Damn Trickster
by Destroy Me Destroya
Summary: Sam Winchester is an honour student at Helgatham High School. To finish the year, he has to join an extracurricular. Unfortunately, the only one with places is the Drama Club. Pre-Sabriel.


A/N: I'm so sorry if any of this is OOC, it's my first time writing Supernatural.

Pairings: Sabriel, One hint at Destiel.

Sam didn't know how he got into this mess. All he knew was that he... Liked it? Yeah, you could say that.

Sam Winchester was an honour student at Helgatham high school. And the school year was almost over. But he had recently had a message saying he couldn't pass unless he join an extra-curricular. Even more unfortunately for him, the only open place was in the Drama club. Sam knew he couldn't act, but he had to pass so he would try.

He walked into the Drama studio and was met with silence. He glanced around at the faces, all of them with straight faces... Except for one. Another guy a few years older than him was sat there with a grin spread across his face. He had almost blond hair and golden eyes- Wait what? Stop thinking like that.

Sam blinked and suddenly the guy was in front of him and had grabbed his hands, "Sammy! Welcome!" Sam almost groaned, "Please don't call me  
Sammy. It's Sam." Interest flitted across the guys face, "Gabriel." Sam almost laughed, "Like the angel?" Gabriel nodded, "I come from- er- very religious family."

Gabriel turned around and spread his arms out, "C'mon, guys. Introduce yourselves." Sam looked around and almost everyone looked amused or annoyed. One guy sat with a straight face and Gabriel marched over to him, "Cassie, lighten up. You can go see your boyfriend afterwards." 'Cassie' flushed a little, "Shut up, Gabriel."

Gabriel shrugged and pointed to each person. They introduced themselves, Sam found some of the names wired, 'Lucifer' and 'Castiel'(Cassie) are just some of them.

Sam sat down on the offered seat at the end of the semi-circle as Gabriel stood in the centre, "Welcome to the Drama Club, rejects!" He greeted warmly as if he didn't just insult them. "We will be working on a comedy show with the help of the music and art club."

Most of the club groaned. Gabriel grinned, "I've already sorted out whose doing what." Another collective groan, Gabriel ignored it, "Me, Samander, Lucy and Cassie are the back stage crew. The rest of you are comedians! Work out your own roles while we sort out the order and how the hell we are going the pull this off in two months."

That's basically how it started. Sam and Gabriel became close friends and Sam and Castiel were not-yet-friends. Lucifer insulted everyone. Although he seemed to hate Sam. Luckily, they managed to get the show sorted and it was sort of a hit. But it was what happened backstage.

Gabriel pranced everyone, it was common knowledge in the Drama club. But ever since Sam joined, he seems to be the main target.

It started off as Gabriel being in really bad disguises. They did get better, Sam regretfully thinks. He fooled him one or twice. But one thing always gave him away.

Until the last night of the show. A girl was stood around looking nervous. Sam took pity on get and went to help, "Hey, are you lost?" He asks kindly. She smiles at him looking slightly relieved, "Oh, um, no. I'm looking for a... Sam Winchester?" She asks reading off the paper in her hands.

"That's me", Sam says and smiles at her. She smiles slyly before leaning up and kissing him. Sam stood shocked for a moment before kissing back.

After a few seconds, the girl leaned back, her smile now mischievous. Sam looked down at her confused, "Er, what was that for?" The girl suddenly laughs, "Oh god, I really got you." Her fingers came up and started to pull up her… Skin? No, it was a mask. Gabriel stood in front of him, grinning madly.

Sam was frozen in shock, eyes wide. Gabriel's grin dimmed slightly, "Sam?" He asked, worry ringing his voice. Sam blinked before smiling at him, "I get it was a prank but why did you kiss me?"

A far off voice called, "Gabriel! Where are you?" Gabriel shook his head, "Duty calls."

"But why did you kiss me?" Sam asks him but Gabriel had already disappeared. Sam huffed, "Damn tricksters."


End file.
